Stat Revision Project
This page is temporary, so if needed, it can be moved to a blog post or something. Anyway, the problem currently with the game is lack of balance. Newer monsters have an advantage over older ones. Monsters like PossessedArmor and DragonBeetle have stat totals of 500+ while those such as Brand and the Hoverdragon2.0 have a lower total by around 400. The goal of this project is to revise the stats of older monsters, mainly final evolutions, to balance out monster stats in the game. To contribute, just edit this page and/or use the comments to suggest what stats a monster in question should have, maybe including reasoning. Also, list stats in the format HP/Attack/SpAttack/Defense/SpDefense/Speed/Total -> New HP/Attack/SpAttack/Defense/SpDefense/Speed/Total. Example: AdultFireDragon: 60/82/85/65/72/80/444 -> 90/92/85/75/72/80/494 The minimum Total should be 540, while the maximum is 550 unless there are good reasons to have a lower or higher BST. Bosses should always have a 565 total. Also, just to make the revisions clean of arguments, if you have a concern, place a bullet under the creature that you have a concern with and type that concern there so you can bring up a discussion about said creature. Make sure to include your name in parenthesis next to the concern. Example: Megalodon: 70/100/60/80/70/130/510 -> 95/125/55/75/65/130/545 * Concern (InsertNameHere): Since Megalodon also learns some Special moves, it could use more Special Attack. If a monster has a weak movesets or has no ones, you can add one as well. Note that monsters with moveset that have not-included moves should have "Back-Ups" in case, especially if they are near the top of the list. When revising stats, you must take into account the following things: * What stage of evolution is the monster in? Is it the second form? Is it the third? Basically we don't want a blob to be as strong as a starter dragon. * Make sure your stats make sense and aren't extreme. Unless there is a good reason for it, there should be no stat at or above 200. Revisions: AdultBlueCocktrice: 70/65/68/62/75/150/490 -> 75/100/100/75/70/130/550 *Increase BlueCocktrice's evolve level requirement to 31. AdultBoxerDragon: 88/120/100/95/100/80/583 -> 88/130/80/85/85/80/548 * Reason: Far too powerful defenses for something so offensively powerful. AdultChicken: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 100/91/80/83/70/115/539 *Increase Chicken's evolve level requirement to 28. *Increase LilChicken's evolve level requirement to 15. AdultChristmasCocktrice: 70/65/68/62/75/150/490 -> 75/100/100/70/75/130/550 *Increase ChristmasCocktrice's evolve level requirement to 31. AdultCupidDragon: 120/95/100/92/72/98/577 -> 110/95/100/92/72/81/550 AdultDragonBlob: 92/97/115/75/88/120/587 -> 110/90/88/95/84/80/547 *Increase DragonBlob's evolve level requirement to 29. AdultFireDragon: 75/82/102/75/85/100/519 -> 75/90/118/76/86/100/545 * Reason: Though its BST wasn't too far off of everything else, it was being overshadowed. * Increase FireDragon's level requirement to evolve to 30, to match the other starters. AdultForestDragon: 80/82/100/83/105/80/530 -> 85/85/105/85/105/80/545 * Reason: All starters should have the same BST. AdultFrogDragon: 110/100/88/82/72/120/572 -> 100/96/88/92/102/70/548 *Reason: It's model looks big (but not very strong), so it should get good defenses. *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Lick (Level 10), DragonRush (Level 30), AbsorbRush (Level 35, Back-Up: SolarBeam at level 50) *Increase FrogDragon's evolve level requirement to 30. AdultGadgetDragon: 93/75/114/101/58/40/481 -> 108/75/129/111/83/40/546 * Lower first level requirement to evolve to 15. * Make second level requirement to evolve 30. * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), DragonPulse (Level 7), DragonBreath (Level 16), FlashCannon (Level 28) AdultGhostDragon: 45/82/94/65/62/80/428 -> 55/82/149/65/82/110/543 * Reason: Due to its innards being extremely exposed, it is supposed to be a glass cannon. However, the offensive stats it had were extremely low for a monster with that role. * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), OminousWind (Level 12), DragonPulse (Level 20), ShadowBall (Level 30) * Increase GhostDragon's level requirement to evolve to 31. Make evolution materials: 4 EvoCubes, 3 DragonSeeds, 2 GhostOrbMinions ** Give GhostDragon: Tackle (Level 1), OminousWind (Level 12), DragonPulse (Level 20) ** Reason: Having only Tackle and TypeBlast until level 31 would be a nuisance. AdultKingTailCrow: 60/82/85/65/72/80/444 -> 95/82/95/75/88/110/545 *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), WindBlast (Level 10), DarkPulse (Level 15), AerialAce (Level 20). *Increase KingTailCrow's evolve level requirement to 29. AdultMachineryDragon: 70/65/68/62/75/50/390 -> 80/95/70/132/100/78/545 *Reason: Doesn't looks like it can attack well, thus it could get defensive stats. AdultPalmDragon: 70/62/72/52/65/65/386 -> 140/62/92/82/115/55/546 *Increase PalmDragon's evolve level requirement to 31. AdultPumpkinDragon: 60/80/88/75/80/80/463 -> 100/70/102/85/130/60/547 AdultRainDragon: 85/60/60/65/72/100/442 -> 105/85/85/75/100/100/550 *Increase RainDragon's evolve level requirement to 30. *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), WaterGun (Level 14), DragonFang(Level 25), HydroPump (Level 40) AdultRiverDragon: 60/82/85/65/72/80/444 -> 85/100/103/85/90/84/547 *Increase RiverDragon's evolve level requirement to 30. *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), WaterGun (Level 10), DragonRush (Level 25), HydroPump (Level 40) AdultRockDragon: 70/98/72/117/85/60/502 -> 85/106/72/132/90/60/545 *Increase RockDragon's evolve level requirement to 31. AdultShiverDragon: 82/82/90/84/98/78/514 -> 72/92/100/100/118/68/550 *Increase ShiverDragon's evolve level requirement to 32. AdultViperDragon: 88/85/95/82/86/85/521 -> 93/90/100/87/91/89/550 AdultWaterDragon: 77/82/85/105/110/74/533 -> 90/82/85/108/110/70/545 * Reason: All starters should have the same BST. * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), WaterPulse (Level 17), DragonRush (Level 35), HydroCannon (Level 50, Back-Up: HydroPump) AllTerrainRobotV2: 70/65/68/62/75/150/490 -> 70/115/50/85/75/150/545 * Reason: AllTerrainRobotV2 has a physical-only moveset. * Increase AllTerrainRobot's evolve level requirement to 28. AngryMagma: 95/70/73/79/84/70/471 -> 110/75/110/83/87/80/545 * Reason: Ranged moveset only. * Increase AngryLava's evolve level requirement to 26. BattleRobot: 20/70/30/50/50/70/290 -> 90/132/90/60/60/110/542 *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), BulletPunch (Level 15), HighJumpKick (Level 45), FocusPunch (Level 50). *Increase BareRobot's evolve level requirement to 27. BigIceBlob: 49/65/65/55/58/58/70 -> 95/88/105/77/105/72/542 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), IceBall (Level 10), FrostBreath (Level 20), IceBurn (Level 50). BigNormalBlob: 49/65/65/55/58/70/362 -> 105/88/77/95/105/72/542 *Note: I'm aware SRG has made evolutions for the big blobs, but they should still get revisions for now. BigRedCrab: 75/64/52/82/75/62/410 -> 102/100/113/81/101/50/547 *Moveset: Bubble (Level 1), WaterPulse (Level 15), Crabhammer (Level 25), HydroPump (Level 50) BigSteelBlob: 49/55/58/65/65/62/354 -> 95/72/88/105/105/77/542 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), ElectricPulse (Level 15), MagnetBomb (Level 25), FlashCannon (Level 35) BlazeDragonSteed: 85/105/137/82/65/95/569 -> 85/137/80/82/71/95/550 * Moveset: DragonFang (Level 1), FlameWheel (Level 10), DragonRush (Level 30) FlareBlitz (Level 50) * Note: Retype to Fire/Dragon. Do the same to HotDragonSteed, as well as give it the same moveset. Boar: 60/60/60/55/55/70/360 -> 75/110/65/130/70/95/545 *Increase Pig's evolve level requirement to 31. BoostedCubeSkater: 45/50/60/48/55/110/368 -> 70/100/85/98/75/125/543 *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), Spark (Level 7), IceBall (Level 10), IronHead (Level 25). *Increase CubeSkater's evolve level requirement to 29. BrandTheTwoHeadedLouch: 75/135/135/60/60/85/550 -> 85/85/135/80/80/85/550 *Reason: Truly only had one physical move, being tackle. Redistributed pointless attack into its defenses. CactusBeetleSwarmKing: 70/68/72/52/77/79/418 -> 60/128/128/62/47/123/548 ChristmasRockCrab: 62/45/45/75/70/50/340 -> 80/81/102/101/133/50/547 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), RockBlast (Level 10), RockTomb (Level 25), RockCrabhammer (Level 30) ComputerVirus: 63/75/50/75/50/58/371 -> 63/120/65/120/65/108/541 *Reason: Has a physical moveset. *Retype to Bug/Electric. *Replace Spark with U-Turn at level 18. CryoMagnet: 60/49/56/52/55/50/322 -> 81/75/101/112/110/69/547 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), FrostBreath (Level 20), MagnetBomb (Level 25), IceBurn (Level 50) CrystalLeviathan: 42/78/95/42/84/50/391 -> 47/77/145/70/160/50/549 * Reason: I'm okay with this change, though Quick Attack may need to be replaced with Tackle if it's going to have this much less speed. CubeApprentice: 75/75/75/75/75/75/450 -> 90/95/95/95/95/95/565 *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), AuraSphere (Level 25), MeteorMash (Level 35), HighJumpKick (Level 45) *Concern: Searchie mentioned something about CubeApprentice having to keep up with other bosses, so should we have quickattack replaced with another move? Example: Drainpunch/Ironhead/Vacuumwave/Flashcannon/ Some other pretty good move. **What? I never said something about it; it's areadly very good, in fact I'd almost say it's better then some other bosses. It's getting BulletPunch in ieat's revisions instead as well. **I asked you something about why it has good moves, or said something similiar and you answered with "it has to keep up with others -etc" If not, I may be wrong, other wise, with the soon coming revisions to bosses I still think cube needs to keep up with: it's drop rate and boss buffs, island rank. **It's moves are perfect currently, heck I'd say it's STRONGER then most bosses. And I don't ever remember the conversation. Maybe I'd remember if I actually knew who you are e_e CursedMummy: 80/90/78/62/76/60/446 -> 70/100/108/72/135/60/545 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), NightSlash (Level 15), SandTomb (Level 20), NightDaze (Level 35) Defender: 76/121/34/130/53/78/492 -> 85/95/34/140/130/58/543 * Reason: Like its name says, more defense, less offense. * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), ZenHeadbutt (Level 18), Recover (Level 21), IronHead (Level 27) DemonWolf: 52/52/58/53/52/100/367 -> 85/82/121/62/71/120/541 DracoMagnusTheMagnetizedDragon: 88/105/105/72/72/120/562 -> 76/105/105/72/72/120/550 DragonBeetle: 82/120/62/100/90/72/526 -> 82/130/62/110/90/72/546 EggyTheEgg: 54/50/50/62/50/70/327 -> 125/87/93/62/87/94/542 ElectricEelDragon: 80/109/101/69/75/130/564 -> 70/125/80/69/76/130/550 * Reason: We could honestly use more physical Electric types. * Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), AquaJet (Level 15), BoltTackle (Level 25), DragonRush (Level 34) * Concern: You were absolutely right. I was too worried about having access to STAB at earlier levels. Readjusted. Enforcer: 85/120/34/55/97/69/460 -> 85/134/60/70/97/94/540 Epoch: 123/120/167/186/53/21/670 -> 123/72/115/153/66/26/555 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Psychic (Level 12), Recover (Level 22), FlashCannon (Level 25) Error: 63/50/75/50/75/58/371 -> 63/65/120/65/120/108/541 *Reason: Computer Virus's counterpart gets the opposite of ComputerVirus. *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Spark (Level 10), Infestation (Level 25), ZapCannon (Level 40) FacebookDragon: 120/80/84/110/100/80/574 -> 120/80/84/115/90/61/550 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Sleep (Level 16), DragonRush (Level 28), HyperBeam (Level 50) FireFish: 50/70/56/56/60/70/362 -> 78/70/124/72/82/119/545 ForgottenSoul: 45/70/78/20/35/72/320 -> 90/75/128/75/95/82/545 * Moveset: OminousWind (Level 1), DarkVoid (Level 16), ShadowBall (Level 25), NightDaze (Level 34) FrostPhoenix: 70/65/68/62/75/150/490 -> 67/90/120/70/95/108/550 *Reason: It is somewhat of a counterpart to PhoenixLord, so it should get similar stats. *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), WindBlast (Level 10), FrostBreath (Level 22), IceBurn (Level 50) GentlemanRockCrab: 62/45/45/75/70/50/340 -> 101/102/50/133/80/81/547 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Rollout (Level 10), Recover (Level 15), RockCrabhammer (Level 30) GhostSpider: 35/72/82/42/43/70/344 -> 53/155/62/66/73/135/544 * Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), BugBite (Level 10), U-Turn (Level 18), ShadowClaw (Level 26) GiantBlackSpider: 35/72/82/42/43/70/344 -> 95/112/92/82/63/100/544 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), StringShot (Level 7), BugBite (Level 15), Megahorn (Level 40) GiantRedAntKnight: 45/75/55/52/52/80/359 -> 75/95/65/145/75/88/543 *Reason: The armor implies it is supposed to be defensive. GingerbreadMan: 39/30/60/60/60/100/346 -> 120/96/89/63/77/100/545 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), TypeBlast (Level 10), MoonBlast (Level 35), PlayRough (Level 45) *Note: Should be retyped to Normal/Fairy. GoopGhost: 70/100/20/70/20/20/310 -> 120/55/125/75/90/80/545 * Moveset: OminousWind (Level 1), PoisonGas (Level 10), Recover (Level 20), ShadowBall (Level 30) GrimReaper: 52/55/74/45/45/80/351 -> 52/110/135/105/75/65/542 * Reason: The model implies that it is meant to be a mixed attacker, but its moveset only contains one physical move, so it should focus a little less on attack, and more on special attack. * Moveset: LeechLife (Level 1) OminousWind (Level 10), ShadowClaw (Level 18), ShadowBall (Level 28) HakuTheShadowDragon: 80/60/70/30/30/100/370 -> 90/165/50/70/100/110/585 * Reason: The gods should have a slightly higher BST than the others. ** People were addressing that even their highest stat is severely outclassed by other monsters, so buffed their original 145 stat, while lowering others. * Moveset: Bite (Level 1), NightSlash (Level 15), Crunch (Level 25), DragonRush (Level 34) * Concern: The god dragons should eventually get a signature move of their own. * Concern 2: How would Haku use NightSlash? (NightSlash is depicted as a sword) ** It may be depicted as a sword, but it can be used by claws. HeadlessHorseman: 42/92/32/20/35/72/296 -> 65/133/75/95/85/92/545 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), NightSlash (Level 15), ShadowClaw (Level 24), DoubleEdge (Level 32) * Concern: Why would he bash with himself, or his horse? (Double Edge) ** He'd be charging at the foe with his horse, like tackle but stronger. HornedRattler: 62/88/64/52/52/62/380 -> 72/128/64/82/82/122/550 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), AncientFang (Level 15), Dig (Level 20), Earthquake (Level 50) IceSearchBot: 52/60/64/50/58/150/434 -> 64/71/120/91/97/98/541 *Moveset: TypeBlast (Level 1), Spark (Level 7), FrostBreath (Level 22), ZapCannon (Level 40) InkDragon: 82/92/110/32/38/150/504 -> 65/113/122/61/64/120/545 InsectDragon: 52/64/62/62/55/65/360 -> 70/133/87/45/60/150/545 *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), U-Turn (Level 15), DragonRush (Level 35), Megahorn (Level 50) JuraTheIceDragon: 80/60/70/30/30/100/370 -> 90/100/165/110/50/70/585 * Reason: The gods should have a slightly higher BST than the others. ** Reason: People were addressing that even their highest stat is severely outclassed by other monsters, so buffed their original 145 stat, while lowering others. * Moveset: IceFang (Level 1), FrostBreath (Level 15), DragonRush (Level 30), IceBurn (Level 50) * Concern: The god dragons should eventually get a signature move of their own. KnifeOfMurder: 70/98/38/35/32/200/473 -> 70/123/40/54/53/200/540 LavaToad: 120/75/69/71/49/100/484 -> 120/75/115/79/56/105/550 LilEternalFreezer: 120/40/50/200/125/30/565 -> 120/50/80/150/125/40/565 *Reason: According to chicken had too much Defense, so I nerfed it and put it in other stats while still keeping amazing defenses. Stats are still high but it is a boss drop after all. *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Glaciate (Level 10), Recover (Level 15), MoonBlast (Level 30) LilFlamingTerrorsaur: 50/110/170/41/69/235/675 -> 60/60/145/43/57/200/565 * Note: Should be retyped to Fire/Flying * Moveset: Ember (Level 1), Flamethrower (Level 18), HyperVoice (Level 30), AeroBlast (Level 50) LilGoldenWyvern: 60/82/85/65/72/80/444 -> 90/125/70/106/104/70/565 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), AerialAce (Level 10), IronHead (Level 25), OblivionWing (Level 40) LilHydraGargoyle: 72/82/88/70/65/65/442 -> 87/145/60/104/104/65/565 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), AncientFang (Level 10), DragonRush (Level 30), GargoylesFlight (Level 50) LilMoonMoth/Li'lMoonMoth: 50/85/150/40/40/120/485 -> 65/68/191/49/52/140/565 * Reason: It is supposed to have the highest special attack. The current fairy moth implies it should have low defenses. * Moveset: LeechLife (Level 1), BugBuzz (Level 15), LunarDance (Level 25), MoonBlast (Level 40). * Note: There is no reason to make the moths different other then "rarity", which itself isn't a really good reason. Thus, they should have the same model, movesets, typing and stats. LilRocketDemon: 42/60/122/43/35/65/367 -> 97/60/135/105/103/65/565 * Moveset: FireFang (Level 1), Ember (Level 10), FlashCannon (Level 25), DualMissile (50) LilSandShark: 75/125/82/65/65/120/532 -> 85/138/60/84/83/115/565 * Moveset: Scratch (Level 1), SandyTeeth (Level 10), Dig (Level 20), SandRush (Level 50). * Concern: No other monster has SandyTeeth, and it seems like SandyTeeth would be a dig clone. LilShroom: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 133/62/110/88/127/45/565 * Should be retyped to Poison/Grass * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), PoisonGas (Level 5), GigaDrain (Level 22), SporeStorm (Level 50) LilUFO: 68/69/92/86/82/67/464 -> 100/75/135/95/105/55/565 *Moveset: Confusion (Level 1), Psychic (Level 15), FlashCannon (Level 27), PsyStrike (Level 50) LimeDragon: 82/78/110/58/52/150/530 -> 82/78/85/108/92/100/545 LivingFossil: 90/98/90/79/109/70/536 -> 80/70/137/74/95/75/541 * Reason: It is just bones, meaning it is more frail, for a rock type at least. * Note: Change TypeBlast to RockBlast. Change Earthquake to Shadowball at level 38. Requested by isthislego090. LythTheSkyDragon: 80/60/70/30/30/100/370 -> 100/75/165/50/90/110/585 * Reason: The gods should have a slightly higher BST than the others. ** People were addressing that even their highest stat is severely outclassed by other monsters, so buffed their original 145 stat, while lowering others. * Moveset: Spark (Level 1), DragonPulse (Level 15), Thunderbolt (Level 25), Thunder (Level 50) * Concern: The god dragons should eventually get a signature move of their own. Megalodon: 70/100/60/80/70/130/510 -> 95/125/55/75/65/130/545 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Bite (Level 10), AquaJet (Level 18), Crunch (Level 30) MechaScorpion: 60/63/60/55/55/50/343 -> 73/132/81/60/75/129/540 *Reason: Supposed to be a predator to the LilGeneticButterflies so it's fast and has powerful attack. As it's brain is visible and only covered in glass (making it an huge weak point), it has low defenses. Nexus: 123/54/130/130/53/78/568 -> 78/53/130/110/123/64/558 * Moveset: Confusion (Level 1), Psychic (Level 10), Recover (Level 22), FlashCannon (Level 28) NightDragon: 45/52/70/43/60/80/350 -> 79/78/130/68/90/120/565 * Moveset: DragonFang (Level 1), DragonPulse (Level 13), NightDaze (Level 25), DoomDesire (Level 50) NilWillow: 50/54/49/70/64/30/317 -> 70/64/109/94/144/60/541 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), RazorLeaf (Level 7), ElectricPulse (Level 15), ShadowBall (Level 35) *Make drop rate at least 1/75. NinjaReaper: 29/57/52/34/36/70/278 -> 75/140/60/70/70/125/540 * Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), Recover (Level 10), NightSlash (Level 18), HighJumpKick (Level 50) * Increase level requirement to evolve to 26. Make the evolution materials: 4 EvoCubes, 1 DarkOrbMinions Obsidianite: 80/79/79/90/78/70/476 -> 90/94/94/140/72/70/550 OhenTheLandDragon: 80/60/70/30/30/100/370 -> 165/70/90/100/110/50/585 * Reason: The gods should have a slightly higher BST than the others. ** People were addressing that even their highest stat is severely outclassed by other monsters, so buffed their original 145 stat, while lowering others. * Moveset: Absorb (Level 1), DragonPulse (Level 10), Recover (Level 20), GigaDrain (Level 30) * Concern: The god dragons should eventually get a signature move of their own. PancakeDragon: 120/95/105/110/75/65/570 -> 100/105/115/90/75/65/550 PelterBeetle: 123/21/150/54/150/100/598 -> 100/61/120/54/110/80/548 * Moveset: LeechLife (Level 1), BugBuzz (Level 15), FlashCannon (Level 25), HyperBeam (Level 50) PhoenixLord: 90/90/89/70/67/120/526 -> 95/120/78/70/67/120/550 * Moveset: AerialAce (Level 1), FlameWheel (Level 13), FlareBlitz (Level 45), BraveBird (Level 50) ** Moveset (Option 2): FlameCharge (Level 1), AerialAce (Level 10), DoublePeck (Level 20), FlareBlitz (Level 50) PiArmadillo: 120/80/75/90/89/65/519 -> 101/93/87/110/104/55/550 * Dig (Level 1), SandTomb (Level 13), Recover (Level 20), Earthquake (Level 40) PirateSkeleton: 40/67/65/43/55/70/340 -> 75/105/95/40/105/125/545 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Bite (Level 5), DarkPulse (Level 18), NightSlash (Level 24) ProtoTheToasterDragon: 32/40/72/65/45/58/312 -> 55/85/150/78/64/127/559 * Reason: It is the more offensive version of HoverDragon2.0. * Moveset: Spark (Level 1), Thunderbolt (Level 20), FlashCannon (Level 25), ZapCannon (Level 50) RedSleereth: 59/109/105/79/69/67/488 -> 70/115/115/85/70/75/540 RobotMan: 50/50/50/50/50/50/300 -> 100/93/84/102/73/90/542 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), TypeBlast (Level 5), VacuumWave (Level 20), IronHead (Level 35) RobotMerman: 52/60/64/50/58/150/434 -> 92/80/83/105/110/80/550 * Reason: The desc implies it protects Mechanartica, so it should have high defense. RobotWoman: 90/30/30/50/50/50/300 -> 120/72/76/83/91/100/542 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), TypeBlast (Level 5), Recover (Level 20), FlashCannon (Level 35) RockCrab: 62/45/45/75/70/50/340 -> 80/102/81/133/101/50/547 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Rollout (Level 10), RockTomb (Level 25), RockCrabhammer (Level 30) RuneGuardian: 55/70/80/58/65/90/418 -> 85/60/90/138/125/55/543 *Note: Should be rated at least 3 stars. *Moveset: Confusion (Level 1), RockBlast (Level 5), RockTomb (Level 20), Psychic (Level 30) SandSalamander: 69/60/80/72/89/70/440 -> 85/130/60/95/97/81/548 * Moveset: Scratch (Level 1), SandyTeeth (Level 10), Dig (Level 20), Earthquake (Level 40) SandTrilobite: 82/52/52/65/65/40/356 -> 72/128/72/111/87/80/550 SeaViper: 70/70/75/80/76/70/441 -> 70/70/119/89/98/99/545 * Moveset: PoisonGas (Level 1), WaterPulse (Level 10), VenomTag (Level 20), HydroPump (Level 50) ** Reason: Phospha's "signature" doesn't even make sense on it. While something that stalks its prey and uses venom makes a perfect candidate for a move like VenomTag. Sentinel: 62/45/95/56/46/145/449 -> 67/60/130/76/71/145/549 * Reason: Has guns at the end of his arms (Meaning he should be ranged in a art of lilrocketdemon) * Moveset: ElectricPulse(Level 1), Spark (Level 10), FlashCannon (Level 24), Zapcannon (Level 50) * Lower level requirement to evolve to 25. Skeleton: 40/67/65/43/55/70/340 -> 40/125/95/75/105/105/545 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Bite (Level 10), DarkPulse (Level 18), NightSlash (Level 24) * We are keeping this revision here until it is decided whether or not it will receive an evolution. SnowGolem: 60/43/60/75/55/40/333 -> 130/133/60/125/65/30/543 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Rollout (Level 7), AncientFang (Level 11), IceFang (Level 20) SnowMan: 44/78/65/48/57/70/3 62 -> 120/71/116/68/95/80/550 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Recover (Level 10), FrostBreath (Level 22), IceBurn (Level 50) Springtail: 32/44/78/35/42/65/296 -> 77/80/120/70/78/120/545 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Bubble (Level 7), Infestation (Level 25), HydroPump (Level 40) *Re-Type to Bug/Water type; Springtails are hexapods, like insects (They are NOT insects through), and not much springtails live on water. StingRay: 42/58/49/38/40/43/270 -> 92/108/91/78/70/103/542 *Note: Should be rated at least 3 stars. *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), Bubble (Level 7), PoisonFang (Level 15), AquaJet (Level 20). StPatrickWywern: 92/115/80/92/75/115/569 -> 75/110/100/92/75/100/550 * Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), IrishLuck (Level 10), LeafBlade (Level 20), DragonRush (Level 33) WingedGiantRedAnt: 45/60/70/48/55/80/358 -> 75/115/85/58/65/145/543 *Reason: It was a bit weak, as some revision standards weren't in here back then. *Note: Make Megahorn learned at level 45. WingedGiantBlackAnt: 45/60/70/48/55/80/358 -> 75/85/115/65/58/145/543 *Reason: It was a bit weak, as some revision standards weren't in here back then. Also, added another small moveset difference. *Note: Make BugBuzz learned at level 25. Wolf: 52/52/58/53/52/100/367 -> 85/120/70/75/71/120/541 Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), Bite (Level 10), Recover (level 12), DoubleEdge (Level 25) Yeti: 52/60/64/50/58/150/434 -> 80/110/83/95/80/92/540 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Bite (Level 10), IceFang (Level 15), DoubleEdge (Level 25) Zombie: 30/62/70/43/55/70/330 -> 40/135/115/75/105/75/545 * Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Bite (Level 10), DarkPulse (Level 18), Crunch (Level 25) * We are keeping this revision here until it is decided whether or not it will receive an evolution. Added Revisions HoverDragon2.0: 55/65/95/85/87/95/432 -> 55/85/132/105/87/95/559 * Reason: Meant to be a bulky special attacker, and since it is a level 40 evolution of a slot exclusive, it should be a lot more powerful. AdultHackerDragon: 72/86/81/68/89/79/475 -> 72/90/120/68/89/109/548 AdultOasisDragon: 64/68/115/64/74/84/469 -> 94/68/125/64/114/84/549 AdultWaterHorse: 60/82/85/65/72/80/444 -> 100/82/95/85/102/90/554 AdultRedWaterHorse: 60/82/85/65/72/80/444 -> 100/82/95/102/85/90/554 DeathDuneScorpion: 72/84/82/72/88/58/456 -> 65/134/72/72/78/119/540 PumpkinHarvest: 52/92/55/45/57/52/353 -> 52/132/105/75/89/88/541 Epoch: 123/120/167/186/53/21/670 -> 123/72/105/163/56/21/540 SpeedDrone: 30/32/78/11/25/159/335 -> 30/64/80/21/45/300/540 * Reason: The name and its description imply that it should have a lot of speed. The low defenses are its drawback. * Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), FlashCannon (Level 18), ExtremeSpeed (Level 24), Boomburst (Level 50) Eggsterminator: 95/140/85/92/93/60/565 * Moveset: FireFang (Level 1), EggBomb (Level 13), MagnetBomb (Level 27), BoiledEggBomb (Level 45) AdultChocolateChicken: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 80/70/91/83/100/115/539 AdultEasterChicken: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 102/100/115/82/70/70/539 AdultGoldenChicken: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 83/81/70/120/115/70/539 AstroControlDrone: 45/50/80/48/55/80/358 -> 65/60/120/95/105/90/545 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Round (Level 15), FlashCannon (Level 35), Thunder (Level 45) *Back-Up Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Spark (Level 7), ElectricPulse (Level 15), ZapCannon (Level 40) *Re-type to Steel/Sound, as with AstroDrone. BigChocolateBlob: 49/65/65/55/58/70/362 -> 95/88/105/72/105/77/542 *Retype to Fairy. *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Recover (Level 10), FairyWind (Level 15), MoonBlast (Level 30) BunnyRabbit: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 97/91/82/83/70/120/543 ChocolateBunnyRabbit: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 97/82/91/83/120/70/543 ChocolateCockatrice: 70/65/68/62/70/150/490 -> 120/80/78/82/80/105/550 ChocolateDragon: 52/68/77/56/56/70/379 -> 91/77/120/80/80/98/546 ChocolateEggMonster: 60/43/60/75/55/40/333 -> 105/133/95/85/75/50/543 Cockatrice: 70/65/68/62/70/150/490 -> 80/105/78/82/80/120/550 DarkMatter: 123/54/200/78/156/32/643 -> 123/54/185/78/93/32/565 * Moveset: DarkPulse (Level 1), Psychic (Level 15), DarkVoid (Level 30), HyperSpaceHole (Level 50) * Reason: Its special attack was too high, and there was no proper justification to make it make sense. EasterBunnyRabbit: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 97/82/91/70/83/120/543 EasterCockatrice: 70/65/68/62/70/150/490 -> 80/78/105/80/82/120/550 EggMonster: 60/43/60/75/55/40/333 -> 133/85/105/95/75/50/543 GoldenEggMonster: 60/43/60/75/55/40/333 -> 95/105/85/133/75/50/543 GoldenBunnyRabbit: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 120/82/70/91/83/97/543 GoldenCockatrice: 70/65/68/62/70/150/490 -> 80/82/78/120/105/80/550 GoldenDragon: 52/68/77/56/56/70/379 -> 87/75/95/110/101/88/546 *Note: Should have a type change as well; Dragon/Steel. LilEasterBunny: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 110/135/70/65/90/95/565 * Re-type to Fairy/Fighting. * Moveset: I do not know its current moveset, but I believe it should be: QuickAttack (Level 1), DrainingKiss (Level 14), DrainPunch (Level 22), PlayRough (Level 40) ** Reason: I like the idea of it being able to take advantage of dual STAB draining moves. LilEasterDragon: 35/45/90/43/35/65/313 -> 127/75/115/98/55/95/565 Tank: *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Ember (Level 7), Flamethrower (Level 22), FlashCannon (Level 40) KnifeOfMurder: *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), NightSlash (Level 15), IronHead (Level 25), DoubleEdge (Level 30) Rudolf: 39/52/60/43/50/65/309 -> 60/90/110/60/95/125/540 *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), FrostBreath (Level 20), HornLeech (Level 30), Psychic (Level 35). GiantRedAntKnight: *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), BugBite (Level 15), IronHead (Level 28), Megahorn (Level 50) MechaScorpion: *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), DragonFang (Level 15), PoisonFang (Level 20), IronHead (Level 35). CargoTransporter: 45/60/70/48/55/80/358 -> 90/120/60/105/95/65/545 *Reason: These arms look tough. Additionally needed more power in general. *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), IronHead (Level 25), BoltTackle (Level 30), FocusPunch (Level 40). *TypeChange to Steel/Fighting AdultMachineryDragon: *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), DragonFang (Level 15), MagnetBomb (Level 25), IronHead (Level 30, Back-Up: DragonRush) BigArmorCube: 60/43/60/75/55/50/343 -> 115/63/70/120/95/80/543 *Moveset: WindBlast (Level 1), Recover (Level 20) ("It can regenerate itself if there is enough wind"), FlashCannon (Level 25), Hurricane (Level 50). BigGeneticButterfly: 110/65/118/62/105/90/550 *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Infestation (Level 25), BugBuzz (Level 40), Hurricane (Level 50) ComputerDragonfly: 50/67/72/59/64/90/402 -> 70/87/133/45/60/150/545 *Moveset: QuickAttack (Level 1), Spark (Level 7), Infestation (Level 15), ZapCannon (Level 35) GiantHornet: *QuickAttack (Level 1), BugBite (Level 15), BugBuzz (Level 40), HyperVoice (Level 40) AdultHackerDragon: *Tackle (Level 1), Spark (Level 5), Thunderbolt (Level 35), Thunder (Level 50) DiscoZombie: 30/62/70/43/55/70/330 -> 135/115/105/75/40/75/545 *Re-type to Dark/Sound *Moveset: Tackle (Level 1), Bite (Level 10), DarkPulse (Level 15), HyperVoice (Level 45) Tank: 54/51/60/59/56/41/321 -> 74/81/90/125/125/51/546 WarriorGiantWhiteTermite: 35/84/72/42/45/65/343 -> 55/124/82/92/85/105/543 * Moveset: BugBite (Level 1), Overwork (Level 15), Dig (Level 25), Megahorn (Level 50.)